User talk:Llamaman201/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheelosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 18:53, March 24, 2009 Wheelosaurus Certainly. I have many images on file, but I am beginning to lose track of which ones I have uploaded. Also, please leave four tildes (~) after your comments so as to know who left the comment. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Minor Series 4 Competitors Just letting you know, all of those robots will be moved to individual articles eventually. If you would like to do so for, say, Hammer & Tong or Mazakari, that'd be great. Just include template:minor 4 in there as well. On a seperate note, I'm not sure if you did this or not, but make sure that the stats for each robot are from their most recent appearance. We need to have the stats for Destruct-A-Bubble from its Series 5 appearance. This is why Onslaught and Wowot are both missing information; there is no record of their series 5 performance that we can find yet. Thanks for you contributions again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Just so you know, if you want to discuss something about a particular article you should go to that article and click on the 'Discussion' tab at the top right of the page. Don't create a page starting with 'User talk' for an article page as it won't link properly to the article in question. Thank you. Christophee 23:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, my bad, i realised i shouldn't have made that page after i had saved, sorry Llamaman201 17:47, 31 Mrach 2009 (UTC) Comengetorix I've tried to complete the page, but there are gaps, such as it's battles as Comengetorix, I never saw the fifth, sixth wars so, could someone who knows this information fill in the gaps please. thanks Llamaman201 20:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Similarites Can I just say, has anyone else noticed the striking similarity between Chaos 2's body and Disruptor's? Llamaman201 19:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Storm 2 Can someone tell me why Storm 2 is called that, because as far as I know it never competed as just Storm but there was a robot called Storm, is there a connection? Someone please help. Llamaman201 19:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there was a robot called Storm, and it was the prequel to Storm 2, but it only competed at live events (and I've seen it, so I can clarify)...so technically, although there is a connection, it doesn't really warrant an inclusion in the article. :Also, please talk about this in the respective discussion pages. People are not going to notice things like this on your own talk page. CBFan 19:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the team's site if you want to learn more about the first Storm http://www.teamstorm.com/storm/index.htm 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 22:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Images Nice to see your enthusiasm, but please check that the image has not already been uploaded. I don't want to have to go through the old images and deleting them. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Once again, I don't understand why you uploaded the same picture of Robo Doc. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't find the image already up, I typed in Robo Doc, nothing came up, and I needed to change the image on 101 to a full size 200px image. I'll try not to do it in the future. Llamaman201 11:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) GBH Magnificent! Wonderful! I am very pleased that a decent image of GBH has been found. Thank you. Also, I read the last comment made on Talk:Minor Series 3 Competitors. Yes, you don't need to ask, just go on ahead. Also, would you mind commenting on my Request for Promotion? I am currently running for Bureaucrat. Thank you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Bulldog Breed I'd really like to thank you for your recent activity, its really been well done. I would like to ask a favour, though. I noticed that you fixed up the Robot History for Extreme on the Bulldog Breed article recently. Could I ask you to fix the rest of them? They are shocking, but I am loathe to remove them as it would make me a hypocrite. Would you mind? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know I wasn't talking about you. I was actually referring to the childish original comment. I actually appreciate your willing defence of me. More examples like that would win you the new Sportsmanship award. Keep up the good work. Also, if you would mind creating an article for Wolverine, I'd be happy to reward you. An IP has already tried to very poor standard, and I am about to leave. Would you mind? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Award Challenge I'm making this challenge to several promising users, and I chosen you. If you expand a stub of your choice to a standard that I deem excellent, then I shall present you with a Pinball Warrior Award, for being a fine asset. You are very close, and expanding one of the infobox-only stubs will definately push you over the line. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Also, I have a favour. I recently deleted the image of Prince of Darkness, because I could not see anything, only white. Would you please re-upload it? Possibly under a different name. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Username Signiature Would you mind adding a part to you signiature that links directly to you talk page? It would save effort rather than having to go through your user page whenever I want to reply to you. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Go to my preferences, under MORE, on the top left hand side of your screen. It has your status, name, email, etc. It also has signiature. At the moment, yours only has Llamaman201. Simply add this section on, so it looks like this. Llamaman201(talk) So it looks like this; Llamaman201 (talk) There you go. Just copy the formula directly above this line. Of course, if you want something a little more interesting, please feel free to ask. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Award I have been very impressed with your work, and if you do fix up the Robot History for Bulldog Breed like I asked a little while ago, you can definately expect an Award to be slung your way. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Categorising images Just to let you know, if you want to add a category to an image before it's uploaded, you can just add the Category:Whatever to the upload summary which means you don't have to edit the image once it's uploaded. You don't have to use this advice, I just thought it might help you. Christophee (talk) 15:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay thanks, typical i got this message after i had uploaded an image. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:33, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, yeah. It's because I saw you uploading images that I suggested it to you. I only found about about this myself yesterday. Christophee (talk) 15:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Also, its really quite irritating having you remove categories. If its the same image, rather than uploading a new image, categorising it and removing the category from the old, identical one, just choose the Upload new version of this file, then select ignore warnings, which will save over the old one. Plunderstorm is a good example. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay sure thing. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Your editing problem When someone makes an edit while you're in the process of editing a page yourself, you don't lose all the work you've done, it shows up in a separate edit box near the bottom of the page. What you need to do is copy the sections you've added or edited from the bottom box and paste them into the appropriate sections in the top box, making sure not to undo the other person's edit. Hope that helps. Christophee (talk) 15:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay thanks very much. User:Llamaman20116:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Userboxes The only thing you cannot put on your userpage are Robot Wars Badges. These are only available to users who make monumental edits to certain articles. Userboxes are available to any user. Go ahead and make them, but I warn you, they are addictive. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Results I'm new here, don't know who they are... Just thought it'd look tidier, but if consensus is against then I won't kick up a fuss about a revert. - SalakTalk 12:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Careful Whilst I appreciate your loyalty, I must also regrettably give you a warning about your attitude. I may seem hypocritical (and probably do), but I must warn you not to swear at people, even if it is censored. Thanks again, but be careful. Also your signiature is still messed up. If you want help, I can do so, but not in the next few days. Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm just really irritated at the moment as my technology equipment is failing all around me :(. Also I would like some help with this signature thing, when your ready, thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::To sort your signature out and include the link to the talk page, you need to go to preferences, tick the box that says '''Custom signature (or something like that) and paste this into the box above it: ::Llamaman201 (talk) ::I hope that helps you out. Christophee (talk) 12:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Done that, what do i need to do with this signature though? Llamaman201 (talk) 13:55,3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::If you've done exactly that already, then I have no idea why your signature is not linking to your talk page. At the moment, even though it has the (talk) part, the whole thing only links to your user page. I don't know what's gone wrong with it. Christophee (talk) 13:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It works... I think I think my signature now works as "Talk" is now a seperate hyperlink. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:52, 4th July 2009 (UTC) :Yup, it definitely works properly now. Excellent. Christophee (talk) 23:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Leveller 2 I don't know whether you were thinking of another robot, but Leveller 2 drove into the pit. There was no judges decision. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, my memory wasn't as good as I thought it was, my bad. User:Llamaman201(talk) 11:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, to error is human. When I started here, I claimed that Firestorm beat Terrorhurtz by default. Its fine, just as long as you or someone else fixes it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Killalot flipped Yeah, I'd been a bit unsure about that for a while. I figured Personal Images could include things of significance, but not battle images. I don't really think that we need to have that image, and I'll take your word for it that it happened. Sorry, but the image is gone. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright, at least it's still on my computer. On another note, I've got numerous other robots on Arenas of Destruction, do I have permission to upload them, or is more just over doing it a bit? User:Llamaman201 (talk) 11:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well you have four, so I think hold back. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:55, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. User:Llamaman201 (talk) 12:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Bulldog Breed Badge Here's your Bulldog Breed Badge. Sorry about the colours. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Yay thankies!, I'll do the rest of the records a little later, once I find the fights on Youtube. User:Llamaman201 (talk) 13:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I'd prefer to finish Bulldog Breed myself, seeings as its one of my favourite robots. Why not do someone like Dominator 2 or Bigger Brother? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll have a look at them. User:Llamaman201 (talk) 13:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dominator 2 Using this new template, I've given you your badge for Dominator 2. Congrats. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) 2 things Archives - I'll take care of it. Your personal robots - Your user page is getting a bit long, so I'll put it into a subpage for you to work on. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC)